


I Have You

by BridgeGoblin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, how do I tag rarepairs ahhhhh, they're both bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeGoblin/pseuds/BridgeGoblin
Summary: Yone struggles with fears over one day losing himself to his azakana, and the only thing that seems to chase those fears away is one Shieda Kayn.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Yone, Shieda Kayn/Yone (League of Legends), Yone (League of Legends)/Shieda Kayn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	I Have You

Laughter.

Biting laughter, a deep rumble only fit to goad one into rage, that is what haunts Yone's dreams. Not his death, not his brother, not his guilt, just monstrous laughter. In the pitch black of his dreams it's all that's there. It threatens to take over him, to claim his body for the azakana's own use. Yone can't move, he can't cry for help. He is just alone with that torturous sound. It burns through his mind like wildfire. It's torture. Pure torture. 

This time though, the dream changes. For the first time since they began, Yone can hear a second voice mingling amongst the sounds. A second laugh in fact. Not as biting or cruel, one of mild amusement. It's soft, teasing, warm. 

Yone focuses on that sound, whoever’s voice it may be, clinging to it like a lifeline. Anything that can anchor him, to distract him from the agony of his typical hell that claims him each night. 

And for the first time in what feels like eternity, there's silence. The azakana is gone, and he feels, just for a moment, at peace.

* * *

Kayn has a large wish list of things he wants to do in his lifetime. Number one on that list is, of course, to succeed Master Zed. Somewhere middling around near the top though, is successfully sneaking up on Yone. 

He befriended the swordsman a few months ago and instantly became attached to him. Yone is skilled, alert, and above all else, very amusing to banter with. Kayn has taken to assisting Yone in Azakana hunts, mostly as a chance to showboat but also as a way to just  _ talk  _ to someone that isn’t Rhaast or Master Zed.

Yone keeps a lot to himself, and Kayn doesn't pry, but he has an unnatural awareness of the world. It's like he sees  _ through  _ Kayn. Sometimes he thinks he can even hear Rhaast's voice. Which is why Kayn  _ really  _ wants to scare the shit out of him one day. Just as a joke of course, but if he can do that then surely he's a master of stealth. 

Kayn is on his way back from a mission when Rhaast speaks through his mind.  _ "That swordsman you fancy is in the vicinity." _ Rhaast notes. He had been silent most of the night, having been satisfied with the blood spilled by the Navori Brotherhood members, so quiet his voice nearly startles Kayn.

"I do  _ not  _ fancy him." Kayn protests.

_ "You can lie to yourself all you want, but do not forget I am privy to your deepest desires." _

"Shut it. What do you, a glorified farming implement, know of  _ fancying  _ someone anyway? What have you ever fancied, a pitchfork?" Kayn growls, earning just a deep rumbling noise from the Darkin. It's one Kayn knows at this point to mean Rhaast is amused.

Kayn continues to walk down the forested paths of Navori province, knowing that Master Zed would be impressed by his swift return, but the knowledge of Yone being nearby sticks in his head like a thorn in his side. One he can't shake. He groans, feeling the waves of smugness emanating from Rhaast as he pivots on his heel and detours into the woods. "Alright, take me to him."

* * *

Kayn is the one who ends up surprised this late evening. As he follows Rhaast's directions he ends up in a clearing in the forests. There he sees Yone  _ sleeping  _ against a tree. He's still masked, which Kayn notes as strange. Who sleeps in a mask? What shocks Kayn though, is the fact he's  _ never  _ seen Yone asleep prior to this. He had just assumed he  _ didn't.  _ He laughs softly to himself, at how silly a thought it was. 

Kayn approaches, not even making an effort to mask his presence as he crosses the clearing to his friend. He doesn't stir, and as he approaches he sees Yone's jaw is tightly clenched and his chest is drenched in sweat. He twitches every now and then but never wakes.

_ "Aww, he looks like you when you have nightmares."  _ Rhaast says.

Kayn laughs again, imagining finding Yone sleeping in a similar position to how he himself sleeps. Sideways, limbs falling off the mattress. No, Yone is too dignified to get tangled in the top sheets like Kayn often does. "Preposterous but very funny. I don't have nightmares." 

_ "Of course not. You just wake up screaming in a cold sweat because of pleasant dreams." _

Kayn huffs, rolling his eyes, knowing Rhaast is just trying to rile him up. He turns his attention back to Yone. His posture has changed, the nightmare seemingly passed. His breathing is more even and his jaw has relaxed. He notes his raven hair frames his face quite nicely like this.

But, it's strange Kayn is making  _ all this noise  _ and Yone  _ still  _ hasn't woken up. The swordsman is always quick to notice Kayn when the ordinary man would never pick him apart from the shadows. Yet he sleeps through Kayn not even trying to hide his presence?

He paces around the clearing a bit before sighing and settling down next to a tree nearby. Kayn decides that he can't simply  _ leave  _ Yone like this. What if an actual enemy wanders by? Would he sleep through that too? 

_ "Your concern is adorable." _

"Rhaast I will not hesitate to chuck you in the nearest river to rust for another eternity."

_ "You wouldn't dare." _

Kayn laughs again, knowing his bluff has been called but continues to taunt his sentient weapon. "Try me." 

* * *

When Yone's eyes beneath his mask finally flutter open he's surprised it's to find it's dawn. It's rare for him to sleep entirely through the night.

He doesn't get to enjoy the serenity of the sunrise for very long. He senses the presence in the area before he sees them. Two beings, one cloaked in shadow and the second just radiating  _ death _ . Kayn and his weapon, Rhaast. The darkin specifically has such an overbearing aura that screams  _ blood  _ and  _ dread  _ that Yone can often feel the two approach from nearly a mile away. Usually it's enough to even jolt him awake. Yet they're here, less than a few feet away. How?

"Ah sleeping beauty is finally awake!" Kayn's voice chirps from directly behind him. Yone flinches, still trying to process the shock that the fledgling assassin had managed to get  _ this  _ close without Yone noticing. "Did I  _ surprise  _ you?"

"No. And know if you had, my blade would have sunken into you. So be glad you hadn't." Yone says nonchalantly. He stands up, stretching as he does, and turns to face Kayn who is smugly leaning against a tree. "How long have you been here?"

"An hour or two." Kayn says and Yone has to stop himself from making a visible reaction. He's been here  _ that long _ ? 

"Mm." Yone hums, mind reeling at the idea that he had let his guard down  _ that  _ much. It's true he hasn't been sleeping well since… ever. This night was the first time since his resurrection he was able to sleep soundly… Maybe he really needs to find a way to do that more often.

"You okay?" Kayn is next to him in an instant. The smug look he had been sporting is wiped away with one of  _ genuine  _ concern. "I was going to gloat a bit about how I was so sneaky you didn't even wake up with me around but uh, truth be told I wasn't even trying to be sneaky." 

"Kayn, that sounds suspiciously like gloating."

"Listen, it's no fun to win if the other person isn't giving their all-"

"Win? Since when were we having a competition?" Yone watches as Kayn freezes, as if he accidentally let slip some sensitive information. The reaction is exactly what Yone wanted. A way to deflect from himself.

"I might have made it my goal to try to sneak up on you  _ once."  _ Kayn admits. He looks like a child caught by a parent doing something he shouldn't.

It is of course in perfect with Kayn's character to dream up such an idea. He is constantly trying to find ways to goad praise from Yone. Ever since they met it's like he's starved for attention. It might have been Yone's fault. He told the young assassin he handles his weapon well  _ one time  _ and now Kayn's been seeking out any amount of compliments from him at any chance he gets. 

"I'm just finding out about this little game now?"

"Well I know if I told you, you'd let me get the jump on you  _ once _ just to shut me up." 

"An accurate observation." Yone had been wondering why Kayn had deflated every single time Yone greeted him whilst he was still trying to mask his presence in shadows. Now Yone sees he was trying to accomplish a futile task.

"Yeah but today doesn't count. Since when have you ever not noticed me around you for an  _ hour.  _ While you  _ slept.  _ What's up with you today?"

Yone turns to begin gathering his things. "Nothing. I was just tired."

"So tired you didn't hear me arguing with Rhaast? What were you even dreaming about?"

"Flowers and sunshine." Yone says deadpan as he picks up the rest of his items and begins walking deeper into the forest.

Distantly he can hear Kayn laughing loudly, and Yone tries incredibly hard to ignore how suspiciously familiar and comforting that sound is. 

* * *

Weeks go by before Kayn stumbles into Yone again. After they had parted ways and Kayn returned to the school Master Zed had him on  _ temple guard  _ duty. Meaning he was stuck at the school twiddling his thumbs for  _ hours  _ while Master Zed and the other students got to galavant around Navori Province. 

_ "It'll teach you discipline and patience."  _ Master Zed had told him. Really Kayn thinks it's punishment for arriving back late from the last mission. If he hadn't decided to sit in a clearing with Yone for several hours he would have been back on time…

When Master Zed finally returns, with a new mission for Kayn no less, Kayn is ecstatic to get off the school grounds. He's itching to move, to prove himself to Master Zed with another flawless performance, and he can feel Rhaast is hungry for blood as well.

His target is a wealthy daimyo who's currently spending the tax money of his subjects on selfish ventures, including funding the Navori Brotherhood. He’s scum that Kayn doesn't feel guilty about feeding to Rhaast. Kayn sees the suffering under this man’s thumb first hand as he travels through the village. The people live in shambling huts barely held together, while the daimyo sits in a castle atop a hill, looming over his subjects. Kayn’s stomach churns as he makes his approach.

It's late in the evening when Kayn steps through the walls of the castle, careful to stick to the shadows and out of the light.  _ "There are more men here to feast on if you didn't take the cowards way through." _

Kayn ignores him. The guards who work here aren't members of the brotherhood, just men looking to make an honest living. Only one man has to die tonight. 

He steps into the bedroom of the daimyo, the man is sleeping soundly in his bed. The room is adorned with gold trim at every opportunity. Men like this remind him of Noxians. How their elite would pretend that they somehow earned their place while they profited off of the misery of their subordinates. It sends a burning rage running through Kayn as memories of his time in Noxus flood his mind. Rhaast is eager to stoke that rage.  _ "We should torture this one, Kayn. Let's make him scream as blood pools at our feet. I'm sure his pain will taste delicious." _

Kayn grips Rhaast's handle a little tighter as he steps closer to where the daimyo is sleeping _. "He deserves it. I'm sure there are little boys like you crying for their mother's as they die of disease or hunger. If only the portly bastard would share even one measly coin."  _ Kayn can’t help but see red as he raises the scythe above his head and drives it through the man's body, carving a deep wound from chest to hip.

When the man screams it feels like music to his ears. Rhaast is  _ right.  _ This man deserves to suffer, to die a horrible death. He feels a maniacal laugh bubbling in his throat as he can hear the man choking on his own blood. He should listen to Rhaast more often-

"Kayn?" A voice says softly. One he recognizes. Yone? His voice is a lantern in the fog of anger that had been consuming him just a moment ago. Something to anchor him back to himself. "Kayn he's dead. Put the scythe down." There's a firm hand on his shoulder as Kayn grits his teeth, suddenly feeling like everything in his body has turned to stone. His joints won't move, he can't-

"Let him go." Kayn isn't sure if he's talking to him or Rhaast, but moments later he feels the bloodthirsty rage that had been gripping his entire being suddenly relinquish its hold. Rhaast clatters to the ground and Kayn is pulled into warm arms. "I have you."

* * *

Yone is hunting an Azakana of greed in a tiny farming town when he senses Kayn nearby. More accurately he senses Rhaast. It's been weeks since he's seen Kayn, and weeks since he was able to sleep peacefully that one night. The nightmares returned a few days following seeing Kayn, and they returned with a vengeance. They've been more painful, and the lack of sleep is truly starting to wear Yone ragged.

Feeling that pinprick of dread, the tell tale sign of Rhaast nearby, surprisingly gives him  _ relief _ . In truth he's been missing Kayn; not that he'd ever admit it to him. The one moment of serenity he had from the one dream has been playing in his head repeatedly, like a mantra. Kayn's laugh. He hates to admit he misses hearing it but he does. 

Once the Azakana is sealed and the mask added to his collection he heads towards Rhaast's presence. It's not far, he's located in the mansion in the center of town. He must be hunting a high profile target.

Yone is no Order of Shadows disciple, but he does know his way around sneaking into places he doesn't belong, and it's not long until he's standing on the balcony of the daimyo of the town. He can feel Kayn inside, he must be after the daimyo, there’s no other reason to be here.

Yone decides to wait. He wants to watch Kayn in his own element. He doesn't seem like the type to accept help after all.

He can feel Kayn; he's lurking in the walls of the palace. Like a little ink dot, absorbing the light around him. It's easy with Yone's senses to pick him out and Yone smiles to himself, noting how Kayn would hate how easy it is for Yone to find him.

He watches as Kayn steps foot into the room, stepping from the shadows like one would step out of a pool of water. The magic of the Order of Shadows truly is fascinating to Yone.

In an instant though Yone can sense something is  _ wrong.  _ Rhaast, the damned darkin, his presence is nearly  _ blinding  _ with how strong it is. He can see tendrils of black and red energy encasing around Kayn's arm, creeping up to his neck like a noose, and for the first time Yone can  _ hear  _ the Darkin. He's goading Kayn on, stoking a rage in the man he's never  _ seen  _ before.

Kayn to his shock is giving into it. Yone has seen Rhaast try this before, try to push Kayn to give into his inner darkness, but Kayn is  _ letting  _ him this time. In nearly an instant it's like he can't even feel Kayn anymore, only Rhaast, as the shell of what once was Kayn steps forward. He drags the scythe through the man's body, seemingly relishing in the sadistic pleasure of watching a man die. He even  _ laughs.  _ But it's not the laugh Yone knows. It’s not one of energetic mischief, instead it sounds of a sadistic madman. This isn't Kayn, not truly.

He steps in, he calls out to Kayn and he freezes in his place. Good. He's still in there. Yone closes the distance between them quickly, gently placing his hand on his shoulder. "Let him go." Yone says and it's like he's been released. Rhaast clatters to the ground, and it's like a light is snuffed out. He's just a dull smoldering presence on the ground, and he pulls Kayn into a tight embrace. “I have you.”

He feels Kayn shutter against him. A silent sob as suddenly strong arms cling to Yone. Yone carefully rests his chin atop the mess of black hair. Yone can feel the adrenaline that had been pulsing through his body drain from him as he relaxes into their hug.  _ Kayn  _ is here, he has him, he  _ will  _ be fine.

The moment doesn’t last long, Yone can hear the thumping of footsteps of guards rushing to the room. Surely they heard the noise of their dear leader’s death. “Kayn-”

There’s a sharp inhale and Kayn steps back. His posture is straighter and Yone can see he’s forcing a smirk. Feigning confidence. “I know. Let’s get out of here.” He leans down to pick up the scythe.

“Should you be touching-”

“I’m fine.” There’s a ferocity to his voice now, like he’s insulted Yone would be concerned for him. Or perhaps embarrassed that he had begun to succumb to the Darkin at all. 

Yone wants to protest that  _ clearly  _ he wasn’t, but it’s not like they can just  _ leave  _ Rhaast here. The thought of Yone carrying Rhaast crosses his mind, but he has enough demons to wrestle with. Even he isn’t sure adding a second one to the midst would be wise. He’s just going to have to trust Kayn. 

* * *

_ “You’re getting weaker, boy.” _

_ “You need that swordsman to save you from… what is it you love to call me…? A glorified farming implement?” _

_ “You should just give in. We both know you will someday. What’s the point in delaying the inevitable?” _

“Will you shut the fuck up!” Kayn stops in his tracks, his voice echoing through the woods of Navori province. Some birds are startled and flap away. Yone, a few paces in front of him, halts and glances over his shoulder. The eye beneath his mask glows a faint blue as it looks him up and down, like a Zaunite scientist would inspect a piece of broken tech. Shit... “Not you.” Kayn assures him, looking away sheepishly.

Yone is silent for a moment before speaking. “We’ve put a decent distance between us and the town. Let’s make camp.”

Kayn blinks. Yone and him never spend more than a few hours together. Both have places to be, purposes to fulfil. Kayn has often proposed they get drinks together but has always been shot down. “Master Zed will be expecting me back.”

“I’ll tell him  _ personally  _ that I needed your assistance.” Yone says as he begins setting his things down.

_ "He’s pitying you.”  _ Rhaast whispers.  _ “He knows you’re weak. He doesn’t think you’ll be able to fight me off again a second time.” _

Kayn doesn’t answer Rhaast, but he doesn’t move to help Yone. “You don’t have to lie to him.” Kayn mumbles. “I’ll be fine to make it back.”

“I know. It’s not a lie. I need your assistance.” Yone says as he finishes constructing a makeshift fire pit.

Kayn can’t help the little tingle of joy that flits through his chest. He needs  _ Kayn’s  _ help? He settles down across from the swordsman as the fire flares to life, watching Yone curiously.

Once satisfied Yone sits back on the forest floor. They're silent. The only sound is the gentle crackle of the small fire. The golden glow lights up Yone's skin, breathing a lot more life into his complexion. He breathes deeply before tilting his head back, not looking at Kayn directly, and begins speaking. "When a demonic being is gripping you, it sometimes feels like you need to be alone. That no one understands your fight against it. That to be strong you need to face it alone."

_ "He's lecturing you, like a child."  _ Rhaast goads. It's a spark to gasoline.

He's on his feet in an instant. "If I wanted a lecture about how to handle Rhaast, I'd have asked Master Zed." He snaps bitterly.

"Kayn-"

"I don't like to be  _ patronized,  _ Yone."

"I'm talking about myself, Kayn." Yone's tone is even, but Kayn can see the small nervous tics to the swordsman. He won't meet Kayn's eyes, and his hands drums over his knee. He's seen this before from Yone, the few times Kayn's somehow pulled some information from the swordsman's past. 

Kayn is overwhelmed with guilt as he realizes he lashed out. What a fool he is. He falls silent, shifting his weight back and forth before sitting back down at the fire. "I didn't realize-"

"I don't like talking about it. I don't expect you to have known." Yone says, exhaling a deep breath Kayn hadn't realized he had been holding. "My brother struck me down in combat. I died and have been brought back by some magic. These are details I've told you about before." Kayn nods. He watches as Yone brings a hand up to rest on his mask. "While I was dead I dueled with an Azakana in the spirit realm. I defeated it, or so I thought. When I awoke again I wielded it's blade and had its own mask attached to my face. Whenever I think I’m free of it, its voice haunts me. Its presence burns through my dreams."

"What does it say?" Kayn inquires. His heart is beating in his chest as Yone reveals more in a single night than he has in the months he's known the man. 

He shakes his head. "Nothing. It just laughs. Mocking me I suppose. I fear one day it might come back, take back the life I took from it." 

Silence overtakes them again. Kayn wonders to himself if that's why he's felt so drawn to the swordsman. That they are kindred spirits in a way. "How do you… deal with it then?"

Yone shifts awkwardly and is silent for a long time. Kayn for a moment feels like he might ignore it and not answer. That's usually how he responds to Kayn's line of questioning. But to Kayn's shock he continues. "Not being alone helps. Speaking to you, for instance."

Kayn's face flushes red. No, there's no way he means that. He's playing with him. Yone turns to face him, and under that supernatural blue gaze Kayn feels like he's going to turn into a puddle right there. "Does my loud mouth drown out all the noise?" Kayn says, trying to escape the awkwardness he's feeling with self deprecation.

Yone's stony face cracks the slightest of smiles. "In a way yes." 

Kayn scratches the back or his neck, breaking eye contact with Yone. "Alright then."

"Alright?"

"Yeah. I'll hang with you tonight, if that's what makes you feel better." Kayn says. He's desperately trying to sound cool and aloof, but the crack in his voice betrays him and he has to clear his throat.

"Thank you, Kayn." 

Rhaast is hurling insults at him, but Kayn honestly can’t hear him. Not when Yone smiles at him ever so softly as they sit by the fire together well into the night.

* * *

When Yone awakens the next morning the first thing he notices is he never woke during the night. His theory worked then at least. Close proximity to Kayn truly is helping him keep the Azakana back.

The second thing he notices is something is tickling his nose. Kayn's dark hair specifically. The man's head is currently tucked beneath his chin, Yone's arms are wrapped tightly around his waist and Kayn's legs are tangled in his own.

This was definitely not how they had fallen asleep. Kayn had been the one who had insisted they sleep on blankets instead of "propped up against a tree like an idiot." They had definitely fallen asleep back to back… but now both were facing each other. 

Yone resists every urge he has to pull away, to remove himself from this situation, to continue to go it alone. He wants to pull back and close the door he had opened to Kayn the previous night. He's being selfish, thrusting his problems onto him. 

He untangles himself just enough to get a look at Kayn. He notes how much softer his facial features are when he's not trying to feign confidence. How cute his black bangs are as they stick to his cheeks.

He lies there, enjoying the few moments of serene stillness before finally peeling Kayn off him completely and begins to sit up. Kayn groans in protest, weakly trying to pull Yone back into their embrace. "Kayn, we slept far too late."

"Don't care." He tugs Yone once more and Yone sighs and relinquishes, falling back into the blankets with him.

"Five more minutes." Yone compromises. He can feel the shit eating grin from Kayn as he presses his face into Yone's neck. Yone’s fingers gently find their way to Kayn's hair, absentmindedly stroking the soft locks. "You know, you officially surprised me a few times last night. You can cross that off your list of games now."

"Mm.. when?"

"First, when I thought I lost you to Rhaast. And then when you agreed to stay with me."

"Neither of those count. I need to  _ sneak _ up on you, dumbass."

"You keep adding new qualifiers…" Yone says and feels a soft kick from Kayn causing Yone to smile. 

"I'll let you know when it counts. Also you're a bigger dumb fuck for not thinking I'd say yes to that."

Yone hums, deciding to not deny it. In retrospect it does seem silly to worry about asking for more of Kayn's company when he's the one constantly seeking  _ him  _ out. He had been worried that the image of Yone in Kayn’s head would have been destroyed by such personal confessions. That Kayn would no longer see him as worthy of seeking out company from. It seems the end result is an even greater connection between the two. "I suppose you're right."

"Yeah. I'm always right. Now let me get those extra five more minutes of sleep. Asshole..." 

Yone chuckles but doesn't object to the insult, happy to enjoy even a few more minutes with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to kinda experiment with a lot more POV Swaps than I usually do so this was a bit of an exercise in that. It was a lot of fun! It got a lot longer than I meant it to be so oops.


End file.
